There are many potential applications that can benefit from recognizing position, posture, gait, or motion of a human or animal body. Examples of such potential applications include, among other things, medicine (e.g., gait analysis, exercise measurements, telemedicine), entertainment (e.g., animation, virtual reality, gaming, live performance), sports (e.g., training, virtual sports), education, communication, military, and product development.